This invention relates generally to a cover apparatus which selectively covers or exposes a compartment area, particularly a cargo area of a vehicle, such as a rear tonneau compartment area.
Tonneau cover assemblies usually serve as a means to conceal the contents of the tonneau cargo area, or rear compartment, of a hatchback, station wagon, pickup truck or other type of vehicle which may have luggage, equipment or other personal items contained therein.
There have been a variety of tonneau cover assembly devices developed for the tonneau compartment of a vehicle. However, this invention most specifically relates to a retractable tonneau cover assembly which has a flexible tonneau cover that is retracted into a housing by a biasing means.
One general example of a known retractable tonneau cover assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,625 wherein a roll-up cover member 52 is retractable into a housing 54 and can be unwound to obscure the view of the contents of the vehicle compartment 12.
Another known retractable tonneau cover assembly is shown in FIGS. 10-12. In the latter known vehicle tonneau cover assembly, the tonneau cover assembly includes a flexible tonneau cover portion and a more rigid flap secured to the outer free end of the tonneau cover. The flap has two stop members on the bottom side thereof to prevent the flap from entering the opening in the housing.
However, this flap is not rigidly secured when the tonneau cover is retracted within the housing. This permits the flap to vibrate when the vehicle is traveling along a roadway. Among other things, this vibration is distracting to the driver and causes wear marks on the cargo area walls. In some instances, vibration absorbing mounts have been placed on the cargo walls between the flap and the walls so that the wear and the noise are reduced.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the latter prior art tonneau cover assembly. The device includes a housing 110 which is mounted on the inside walls 111 of the vehicle at the front of the cargo area immediately behind the back of the rear seat. The housing 110 has an opening 112 through which the tonneau cover 113 passes to enter or exit the housing. The tonneau cover 113 has one end secured to a spring biased spool (not shown) within the housing 110 which biases the tonneau cover 113 towards the fully retracted position. A generally rigid flap 114 is secured to the outer free end of the tonneau cover, and the flap is shaped to conform to the shape of the rear wall of the cargo area. Two rubber stoppers 115 are mounted on the bottom side of the flap 114 which serve to prevent the flap 114 from entering the opening 112 when the cover 113 is retracted. In addition, separate fasteners 116 are mounted on the opposite lateral side edges of the flap 114 in order to engage fasteners (not shown) on the side walls 111 adjacent the rear wall of the vehicle to maintain the tonneau cover 113 in the fully extended, or open, position.
As noted, the flap edge 114a must conform to the shape of the rear wall of the cargo area, which is generally an arcuate shape. Among other things, the arcuate nature of the flap edge 114a and the size of the housing prevent the flap 114 from being stored in the housing when retracted. Consequently, the weight of the flap 114 causes the flap to droop downwardly, and potentially engage the side wall 111, as noted. Further, road irregularities cause the flap 114 to vibrate against the side walls 111 and against the housing 110. This vibration, thereby, creates irritating noises within the vehicle cabin. In addition, wear marks are, thus, made on the side walls 111.
Added shock absorbing material 117 has been sometimes placed on the bottom of the flap 114 adjacent the lateral side edges to dampen the vibration of the flap against the side walls 111 and to reduce wear marks on the side walls 111.
Prior to the present invention, the known vehicle retractable tonneau cover assemblies had problems related to, among other things, noise, wear, excess numbers of parts and excess weight, etc.